


Art for Gravity On My Heart

by DeancebraArt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Fire, Firefighter!Dean, Fluff, M/M, baby!claire, dad!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeancebraArt/pseuds/DeancebraArt
Summary: Art for Gravity On My Heart





	Art for Gravity On My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [rooneysrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooneysrose/) for claiming my firefighter art and making such a lovely story for it. I had not expected the level of emotions put into it and Ireally loved it! 
> 
> Read the awesome firefighter!dean and dad!cas AU [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964891/) I really loved it. 
> 
> You could also come say hello on tumblr [here](https://deancebra-art.tumblr.com/) and check out some of my other art! 
> 
> Thank you to the mods for running such an awesome challenge!

Cover:  
[](http://oi66.tinypic.com/2nal1k9.jpg)

Original Prompt:  
(with very minor changes) [](http://oi66.tinypic.com/2nal1k9.jpg)

Additional art:  
[](http://oi66.tinypic.com/2nal1k9.jpg)

And the text that went with it:  
Firefighter!Dean rescues a kid out of a burning building. Expecting to deliver the child to a crying mother, he finds himself facing a snot-faced version of his (not so) former crush and single dad Castiel Novak. He'd only grown hotter in the years they'd spent apart. 

I'm hoping for an adorable kid!fic. 

You can make this a/b/o if you want to


End file.
